


Ваше наказание - память!

by ConVersia



Series: Works 2020 [27]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23215594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConVersia/pseuds/ConVersia
Summary: Что может быть страшнее тюрьмы или исправительных работ? Представьте, что все ужасы памяти можно будет забрать у человека и перелить их уголовнику, убийце или обычному вору? Правонарушитель  потеряет смысл жизни, ведь мысль о сыне, который умер от рака, будет принадлежать только ему.
Series: Works 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667014
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Ваше наказание - память!

**Author's Note:**

> Конкурс сетературы гик-конвента Con.Версия 2020 заявка №277 ориджинал

– Прошу, не надо! Нет, нет, нет! Пустите!

Так начинался каждый рабочий день Александра. Ещё один преступник сопротивлялся предписанному ему наказанию. Сейчас он посадит правонарушителя в кресло, закрепит его руки, ноги и введёт ему воспоминания мужчины, который пережил смерть сына.

Данной процедурой решались две проблемы: где-то на другом краю земли несчастный отец отдавал свои наполненные скорбью мысли, тем самым очищая себя от переживаний. А преступник, наоборот, получал эмоции, и вместе с ней боль первичного носителя информации.

Чем ужаснее человек совершил правонарушение, тем больше слёз ожидало его на долгие годы. Боль уляжется, но не сразу. Первичная реакция от воспоминаний приводит к эмоциональному взрыву. Груз памяти остаётся навсегда, и никто не сможет его отобрать.

Зашумела машина. Преступник сжал зубы, а затем потекли слёзы. Мужчину развязали и он ушёл. Но куда? Заливать беду алкоголем? Вроде сын не его. А чувства и воспоминания о ребёнке теперь принадлежали ему. Александр расстегнул ремешки, которые обвисли, как и руки несчастного.

– Следующий!– крикнул он.

Зашла женщина, лет 40. Ноги украшали ожоги, а тусклый свет еле освещал шрамы на лице. По документам осуждена за воровство. Ничего не бывает «просто так», кроме наказания памятью. Не тяжкое преступление – не столь ужасные воспоминания. Снова приковывают, снова крики и дикий страх в глазах. Чего они так боятся, если знают, что правонарушение карается наказанием? Хотя это, наверное, вопрос вечный. Раньше были тюрьмы, а теперь методы изменились. Вот и всё. Гуманизм. Но захочет ли потом преступник жить? Это уже его проблемы.

– Вы наказаны по статье 395 за воровство, совершённое вами 20 апреля 2050 года. В виде наказания вы обретёте воспоминания девушки, которая выросла в неблагоприятной семье, в ежедневных ссорах, постоянных страхах и недостатке внимания. Период воспоминаний, 12 лет. Желаете что-нибудь сказать?– Александру было скучно. Он не любил эту работу и уж тем более всех этих людей. Одни отдают свою жизнь, другие забирают. Но, к сожалению повлиять на политику современных тенденций никто не в силах.

– Умоляю, остановитесь! Думаете, у меня горя нет?– женщина практически переходила на крик. Почему-то она представилась Александру маленьким зверьком, который мог просто не пережить таких испытаний от неистового биения сердца.

– Вы знали, что следует за вашим…

– Знала,– отрубила она.

– Тогда приступаем,– хладнокровно ответил Александр и повернул рубильник.

Совершенно ничего нового. Процесс, который может длиться вечно, остановит только обед.

Женщина стала тяжело вдыхать воздух. Что именно она вспомнила в первую очередь? Побои? Или одинокие пустые вечера? Наверное, просто душевный холод.

– Быстро проходим!

Процесс ускоряла охрана с оружием. Только она могла влиять на людей, которые даже в самых страшных снах избегали двери с табличкой «Операционная памяти». Страх неизведанного горя – вот чего они боялись. В то время как Александр просто мечтал о перерыве, чтобы заполнить живот.

Зашёл парень, лет 27. Спокойно сел в кресло и закрыл глаза. Бывали и такие, которые гордо принимали уготовленную им участь. Но процент их очень невелик. Александр даже с неким наслаждением совершал уготовленную преступнику «процедуру».

– Вы наказаны по статье 45 за убийство человека, совершённое 27 сентября 2049 года. В виде наказания вы обретёте воспоминание мужчины о предательстве лучшего друга. Желаете что-либо сказать?

– Нет. Делайте ваше дело.

– Хорошо.

После завершённой операции парень встал и от бессилия упал на колени. Его руки дрожали. Такое могло продолжаться очень долго. Его поднял с пола охранник, который однажды развёлся с женой, но уже этого не помнил. Я отдал его воспоминания другому несчастному.

-Сле…

Зазвонил телефон.

– Вер, привет. Что такое?

После разговора Александр ощутил боль, которую никогда в жизни не испытывал. Лоб вспотел. Телефон упал на пол и потрескался.

Он еле осознавал происходящее. Что-то бормотал, мысли бросались от одной к другой. Достал лист для заполнения информации о носители памяти. Прочерк. А потом он сел в кресло и повернул рычаг…

***

Александр ощущал себя, как обычно. Ничего особенного. Осталось только дотерпеть до перерыва, и всё будет славно. Он смотрел на преступника, который бился в истерике. Теперь воспоминания Александра принадлежали ему.

«Что же могло его так сильно надломить?» – думал работник.


End file.
